Betting On Love
by Moon83
Summary: The team has a bet on whether or not Hotch and Prentiss will be together by the end of the month. Rated M for language and "steamy" scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"20 bucks says they'll be together by the end of the month," Morgan announced.

"50 says there's no way that's happening," Rossi countered smoothly. "This is Hotch we're talking about. He's not going to go against rules and regulations, and neither is Prentiss if it means risking her career."

"Sorry to interrupt gentleman," JJ began, "But I want in."

Morgan raised an eyebrow and exchanged surprised looks with Rossi. Of all people, JJ's the last person they thought would want to enter the pool. Garcia maybe, but never JJ.

"Alright Princess," Morgan grinned. "What's your take?"

"Too much sexual tension," JJ mused. "They'll be in bed before the month's over if they haven't already."

"HA!" Morgan exclaimed triumphantly. "Even JJ thinks so!"

"Well obviously JJ's forgotten who we're dealing with," Rossi smirked. "This is a fool's bet. No way you guys will win this one."

"Time to put your money where your mouth is mon ami," a new voice sounded from behind them. "I'm with my lovely's on this one. Give 'em a month."

"Looks like I'm going to be an even richer man than I am now," Rossi chuckled. "Are you kiddies sure you want to go through with this?"

"Backing out, old man?" Morgan challenged.

"You wish," Rossi fired back. "I'm game if you all are. What do you say we…raise the stakes?"

If JJ was interested before, she was all but ready to pounce on the man and drag the information out of him now. Morgan was literally going over various defense tactics he could use against JJ in the event she _did _tackle Rossi. Poor guy would probably have a heart attack.

"Well?" Garcia asked impatiently. "What do you have in mind?"

"You three win and I'll pay you each 100 bucks, don't worry kiddies it's all in a good day's work," Rossi smirked. "I win and you three divide every case file review I get and do them for a month."

"A month?" JJ yelped. "Yes, because I don't have a big enough job as it is."

"Scared?" Rossi smirked. "You need me to hold your hand or something?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Reid piped up, from his chair.

Everyone turned to him in surprise, as if just realizing he existed. Or at the very least, just realizing he was with them in the bullpen. He didn't look up from the case file spread across his crossed legs.

"Yo Pretty Boy!" Morgan called. "You want in?"

"Sure," Reid said easily. "I'm with Rossi."

"Don't be like that Spence," JJ frowned. "Come join the winning side."

"Already have," Reid replied easily. "If I win, you guys are doing my case files too."

"But-"

"You guys are going to win right?" Reid smirked. "Shouldn't have anything to worry about?"

"Slow your roll Genius," Garcia smiled. "We aren't worrying about anything. By the end of the month, those two will be baby-making, rule-breaking, lovey dovey, call each other honey lovers. Mark my words."

"We'll see Kitten," Rossi smiled. "We'll see."

**Should I continue? (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**So had a couple days of writers block, but as we love to say here in Fandom-The Story Must Go On! Relax, Read & When Your Finished, Review.**

"This is bull" Morgan sighed. "You know we're not only going to have to prove they're doing the dirty, but actually make sure they're doing the dirty so we have something to prove."

"You know nothing makes me hotter than your tongue twisters, but I've not had enough coffee for that yet sweetness," Garcia groaned. "Somebody please, get me something caffeinated and I promise to love you forever."

"Right here PG," JJ announced as she handed her the beverage. "What's up guys? You look a little down."

"Nothing good," Morgan frowned. "How the hell are we going to prove Hotch and Prentiss are sleeping together? We can't exactly follow them around all day."

"Why not?" Rossi spoke up as he entered the bullpen with Reid trailing his heels. "We did. And let me tell you, things are not looking good for your side."

Everyone looked up expectantly as the elder profiler and his young accomplice entered the bullpen looking as if the cat ate the canary. Morgan crossed his arm and sent them both a highly childish glare, Garcia stared at them as if daring them to interrupt her moment of peace with her caffeine and JJ was looking as if she wished she had a sharp weapon lying around.

"What do you know?" JJ hissed. "Out with it. Now."

"So impatient," Rossi mused

."You have five seconds," JJ informed him coolly.

"I wouldn't push her," Garcia advised. "Share what you know, good sir."

Rossi smiled at the bubbling chaos he was creating and leaned back, satisfied, crossing his arms behind his head. Reid was looking just as pleased, calmly taking a sip from his coffee and looking at his three angry teammates.

"Reid and I did some surveillance after work yesterday," Rossi began. "And I'm happy to say that Hotch and Prentiss had no contact with one another after they left the premises. Despite the fact that they rode in the same elevator, and walked to the parking lot together. No hug, handshake, nothing."

"Not even a _little _ass grab?" Garcia whined.

"Not so much as a smoldering glare," Reid smirked. "Nothing. There's no way they have a relationship."

"Not necessarily," Morgan argued. "They could have met up afterwards."

"But they didn't," Rossi countered easily. "We checked. Hotch was home with his son all weekend and Prentiss didn't leave the apartment building once she entered."

"She could have taken a rear exit," JJ pointed out.

"Unlikely."

"Not if they knew you were following them."

"Again, unlikely."

JJ pouted, slumping on Morgan's desk as she realized the weight of his words. They were going to lose and she was going to have to do Rossi and Reid's work. _Damn._

"Morgan, Garcia!" JJ snapped. "You two are going to trail Hotch today, while at work and after work. If he goes to the bathroom, so do you. If he grabs coffee, so do you. If he goes to freaking Mexico for lunch so will you! I'll get whatever information out of Emily that I can. Go!"

With that, JJ spun on her heels and all but ran to her office, leaving the rest of the team looking both stunned and in Rossi's case amused.

"Damn," Morgan muttered. "She told us."

"Time to get to work," Garcia smiled. "I've got a boss man to supervise, see you around my lovelies!"

**So sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I have a severe case of writers block. I promise the next one will be more lengthy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.**

"This is a bad idea," Garcia insists. "C'mon Jayje, you don't honestly think we can get away with this, do you?"

"I have before," JJ smirked. "Why should this time be any different?"

"Because it's her _house,_" Garcia whined. "What if she comes home? What if she finds us rooting through her drawers and shoots us? What if-wait, you've searched Emily's apartment before?"

"Of course not," JJ snorted. "I'm talking about Will. Whenever I spend the night at his house, I snoop through his stuff while he sleeps. You mean to tell me you've never done that to Kevin?"

"No," Garcia lied. "Of course not. And I certainly don't want to do that to Emily."

"Don't be such a wimp," JJ smirked. "It'll be fine. Look, why don't you keep watch? That way you can tell me if she's coming and I have enough time to haul ass out of there."

"Deal."

With another eye roll directed towards her best friend, JJ slipped out of her car and began making her way towards Emily's apartment building.

**CM**

"Snooping through the boss's desk huh?" Rossi smirked. "You're damn lucky I'm not Aaron."

"Fuck!' Morgan cursed. "Don't sneak up on me Rossi."

"What the hell are you doing?" Rossi chuckled. "You seem a little…tense."

"No shit," Morgan muttered. "I'm looking for clues to support my theory, what the hell do you think I'm doing? If you're going to be here, make yourself useful and keep watch will you?"

"Why would I help you?"

"Why not?"

"Good point," Rossi smiled. "Look I've been thinking."

"What's up?" Morgan asked absentmindedly, still rifling through his superiors desk. Bank statements. Planner. Ties. _Who the fuck kept ties in their desk? Damn._

"Say you're right," Rossi began. "Say there's something going on between them. Would it not be more beneficial to team up and use that as leverage next time one of us needs a favor?"

"Leverage?" Morgan snorted. "Call it what it is, old man. Blackmail."

"Fine, blackmail," Rossi relented. "What do you think?"

"I hink you know we're right and you're trying to get out of paying up once we prove it," Morgan smirked. "That's what I think."

"You're wrong," Rossi defended. "It's just that JJ's best friends with Emily. Maybe she let something slip and JJ knows something we all don't. That gives you the upper hand."

"Damn right."

"So wouldn't it make more sense-"

"Save it Rossi," Morgan laughed. "I could use an extra set of hands as it is. But I'll be damned if you aren't buying me a couple rounds once everything's done and over with."

"Deal."

**That Night…**

"This meeting will now come to order," JJ announced. "Are we all in agreement that teaming up is the best option?"

"We are," everyone replied.

"So what's the next step?" Morgan asked eagerly. "You ladies find anything useful in Emily's apartment?"

"Sadly, no" JJ sighed. "But we're going to keep digging. Anything in Hotch's office?"

"Nada," Morgan frowned. "I think we should hit up his house next. Me and Rossi."

"I'm in," Rossi agreed. "When do we start?"

"What about me?" Reid frowned. "Why can't I help?"

"You need to stay on Hotch and alert us when he's coming home," Rossi reminded him.

"Fine," Reid sulked.

"Garcia and I will get Emily drunk off her ass," JJ smiled. "We find she's most compliant then."

"Seems we have our work cut out for us," Garcia smiled. "Meeting adjourned."

**I apologize for the shortness, and I promise Reid will have a much bigger role next chapter. Love to all. Please, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Spit it out," Garcia ordered. "Now, cupcake."

"Excuse me?" Prentiss asked innocently.

JJ and Garcia exchanged knowing smirks, before rounding on their brunette friend who was looking confused, wary, and surprised all in one. She had actually paused in the act of throwing back her tequila shot, much to the amusement of the two blondes who were sandwiched on either side of her.

"There's a new man in your life," JJ explained. "And we want to know who it is. So, spill."

"I don't know what-"

"Don't even go there," JJ smirked. "Did you honestly think you could keep any secret from us? Your best friends? I'm a profiler now and Garcia can smell a secret from ten miles away. Second only to Rossi."

"Hey!"

"Roll with it," JJ advised. "We have more important things to worry about."

"Right," Garcia agreed, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Emily's love life."

"I don't-"

"Ok so maybe _love _isn't quite the word we're looking for," JJ mused. "I can see why you wouldn't be in a committed relationship with our job and all."

"Seems to work out okay for you two," Prentiss pointed out as JJ signaled for another round of shots to come through. "You have Will and she has Kevin."

"You have so much to learn," Garcia sighed dramatically. "Deflecting the attention toward our relationships, isn't going to keep the spotlight off of yours."

"But-"

"Just sex, Garcia," JJ reminded her coyly. "You _are _just sleeping with him right?"

"Him?" Garcia repeated. "So close-minded, pretty thing of mine."

"Besides," JJ cut in. "Will and Kevin are in the same line of work as us. They totally get our schedules. An outsider wouldn't, therefore, it has to just be casual sex."

"Maybe he's special," Prentiss suggested. "Maybe he _does _understand."

"Please," Garcia scoffed, as she all but shoved another shot glass in Prentiss' hand. "If he doesn't live with the job, he doesn't _get _the job. You should know that."

"Ohhh is he in law enforcement?" JJ squealed. "I noticed Lee from Terrorism totally checking out your ass the other day. And Ryan from-"

"_Enough_!" Prentiss laughed. "I'm not really seeing anybody. I'm not even _sleeping _with anybody. Your profiling skills are totally off, Jayje."

"Hey!" the blonde glared.

"Let it out sweetie, it'll feel so good," Garcia urged. "Call me crazy, but I've noticed a little tension around the office if I may be frank. _Sexual _tension between you and bossman lately. You tapping that?"

"Garcia!" both women shrieked.

JJ kicked her under the table, sending a glare in her direction. The woman was _so _not known for being sly and subtle. So much for easing Prentiss into the idea of being with Hotch. They were never going to get anything from than now.

"What Garcia means-" JJ began but Garcia waved whatever excuse she was going to give off.

"What I _mean,_" Garcia interrupted. "Is that I wouldn't be surprised if you were doing our fearless leader. Is that really so-"

"Crazy?" JJ asked.

"Insane?" Prentiss threw in. "As sexy as tall, dark and handsome, all work and no play Aaron Hotchner may be-"

"Sexy?" Garcia practically shouted. "Did you just-"

"She did," JJ confirmed. "And Garcia?"

"Yes, my love?"

"You're officially cut off."

Before the blonde woman could protest, JJ reached over and snagged the alchohol from beneath her nose and threw it back herself. She ignored the glare she received in return and focused her attention on Emily.

"So Em, how good is he?"

"Hotch? How the fuck would I know?"

JJ couldn't help but smile at that one. When Prentiss began cussing, it usually meant the alcohol was beginning to take effect. _Finally time to get some answers._

**CM**

"I _told _you this was a bad idea!" Reid squeaked.

"And _we _told you to stay on Hotch," Morgan reminded him. "What the hell kid?"

"All he does is sit in his office," Reid whined. "I'd rather keep tabs on Emily."

"JJ and Garcia already have that covered," Morgan countered. "We had a plan, and you aren't really helping."

"Oh quit bickering," Rossi snapped. "Are we going to do this or not?"

"Reid, take the bathroom," Morgan ordered, his expression making it clear the subject wasn't up for debate. "Rossi and I will take the bedroom."

Reid skulked off to the bathroom, looking less than pleased with his assignment as Rossi and Morgan began snooping through the bedroom. No more than five seconds later, Reid's cry of victory could be heard through the thin walls.

"Can it kid!" Morgan hissed. "Rossi, keep snooping and I'll go check in on Reid."

"Sure."

Morgan walked into the bathroom, startled by the image before him. Reid had a box of tampons in one hand a straw-berry scented shampoo in the other.

"When's the last time Hotch came into the office smelling like strawberries?" Reid grinned triumphantly.

"Nice kid," Morgan commented appreciatively. "Bag those for evidence."

Reid nodded as if Morgan's reply was perfectly natural and began doing as he was told. Morgan went back into the bathroom, both pleased and disturbed to be greeted by the sight of Rossi holding a scrap of black lace.

"Lingerie," Rossi confirmed. "Prentiss' size."

"How do you-"

"Another time, perhaps. Reid find anything?"

"Tampons and shampoo," Morgan announced. "Think it's enough to bring them in?"

"Eh, a fella can hope."

"True enough."

The sudden shriek of an alarm startled all three men and they quickly jumped into action. Reid came barreling out of the bathroom, his hands clamped around the evidence baggies. Morgan and Rossi both lunged towards the window, only to fight over who would exit first.

"Just go!" Reid shouted. "Hurry up!"

"We're trying!" Morgan shouted back.

"Move over, kids!"

"Hey!"

"It's my turn!"

"No fair!"

"Quit pushing!"

"Guys!" a familiar voice shrieked from behind them.

All three men froze and turned around, their hearts freezing under the disapproving frown of Jennifer Jareau.

"What the hell?" JJ snapped. "I send you on a recon mission and find you fighting over an escape route? Children."

"Aww but Jen-"

"Save it David Rossi," JJ ordered. "I'll deal with you later. Look, the cops are going to be here soon. Move your ass's."

"But how-"

"Figured you fuck it up," JJ shrugged. "Garcia has the car ready. Morgan and Reid can ride with her. _You, _David, are riding with me. Move!"

**CM**

Five minutes later, Rossi and JJ were speeding down the road after Garcia's car where Morgan and Reid were no doubt getting the lecture of their lives.

"Jen-"

"Shut it."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it!" she insisted. "Sit there quietly and behave. We can talk about this later."

**CM**

"That was freaking awesome!" Morgan shouted. "Baby girl you rock!"

"Damn straight," Garcia smirked. "Keep it down will you? Prentiss is a little drunk."

"Part of your scheme, no doubt," Reid muttered.

"Pipe down back there!" Garcia ordered. "Don't make me pull over!"

Reid's eyes widened and he obediently slunk further against the seat, occasionally shooting glanced as the brunette passed out beside him. He yelped when her body fell against him and her hand rested on his crotch.

"Guys!" he whispered. "Get her off!"

"Aww Pretty Boy gets some action," Morgan teased. "Check it out, mama."

"Nice," Garcia chuckled. "Take a picture, boo."

As Morgan whipped out his cell phone and began taking pics, Reid groaned and leaned back against the seat, half-heartedly wriggling away from Prentiss.

_Fuck my life._

**Hahahaha what's next for the crazy team? Hope you all liked it! Review if you did and review if you didn't! **


End file.
